Races
A''' race''' is a group of beings who share similar and distinct physical characteristics. Furthermore there are also separations between Fullblood and Halfblood creatures. Fullblood, Halfblood and Bridges Fullblood Fullbloods belong to one race only and usually are fully emigrated to their Dimensions society, unless they broke the laws, thus making them criminals. Many aetherial Fullbloods can easily switch between their original Dimension and Earth, yet struggle with visiting other Dimensions on their own. Due to the pride of each Dimension Fullbloods have it easier to claim higher positions, as their will is just as pure as the Dimensions one. A Fullblood-child can be ensured to have powers similar to their parents. Fullblood-'Humans' can also be converted to Fullblood-Aetherials when their souls are fundamentally change, forcing a will on it. Especially Demons use this strategy to corrupt innocent people for getting working slaves easily (which is illegal in Hell since a few centuries, yet this is still quite popular, especially for elder Demons), but there are also cases where Spirits or Angels used this strategy, often with more noble intentions, e.g. saving a life. A special case where a Fullblood-Human became a Fullblood-Angel is the one of Amy Itami, where, after bearing her child Eve Utagi, a Halfblood-Angel, there was still some magic left inside her; the cause was the changes Amys body went through after being impregnated by Ritsuka Utagi, a Fullblood-Angel. Platina later on taught Amy that it is possible for her to expand the left energy inside her, which she did by training with her. In the training her soul recieved the footing for a will of Order, yet it was the fight against Kaia, a Fullblood-Demon, in the Second Encounter which made her recieve her wings, thus gaining the full will, causing her magic potential to increase drastically. Halfblood Halfbloods, as assumeable, are beings whose parents belong to different races, thus profiting from powers of several Dimensions. How well the outcame can emigrate to any of the Dimensions depends on the positions of their parents as well as the combination of races, e.g. a Human/'Angel'-Halfblood may emigrate quite well on Earth as well as in Heaven, while a Demon/Angel-Halfblood can neither go to Heaven nor Hell, as in both Dimensions such creatures count as Bastards - beings which are to be executed at all costs. An example for such bastards are Miracloid'''s. Furthermore Halfbloods benefit from a greater range of powers they can expand at their will, while a Fullblood can only use a small source depending on their place of origin. Yet it cannot be ensured to have any powers at all, as the range of powers the child can use depends on the parents. E.g. when a Water-Spirit (powers: controlling water/telepathy) and a Fire-Demon (powers: controlling fire/telepathy) mate, thus making a '''Spirit/Demon-Halfblood, it is possible that the child can neither control water nor fire, as well as there's a (small) chance for the child to be able to control both elements. However, it is ensured that the child can use telepathy, as the parents share this power, and the child will be likely much more powerful when it comes to telepathy, probably also developing a stronger version which the parents were not able to. Halfbloods also do not seem to have any problems with porting to Dimensions which they do not originate from. Whether this Halfblood-chilld is called a Halfblood-Spirit or a Halfblood-Demon depends on which will of the soul is stronger. Does the soul seek for Balance the child is a Halfblood-Spirit, when the soul seeks for Strength it is a Halfblood-Demon. When an aetherial being mates with a Fullblood-Human the offspring will always be called after the aetherial being, as the soul of a human is not bound to a will; the reason why the Dimensions often show interest in humans. Humans, unlike aetherial beings, are free, but can be bound to a will of a Dimension using a Symbiosis, in exchange for aetherial powers. To avoid that one Dimension may become too strong using Bridges it is sealed in both Pacts that each Dimension is only allowed to have a small of amount of Soulaetherials (Aetherials which are born with the ability of committing a Symbiosis). Bridges often serve as negotiators for the Dimension they're bound to. Bridges When a Fullblood-'Human' and an Aetherial commit a Symbiosis an unique event occurs - the life energy of the souls connect to each other, binding both to their counterpart. The human, now called a Bridge, now benefits from powers similar, but weaker, than the one of his Soulaetherial, without gaining a particular aetherial will, while the spirit may enjoy higher acceptance in all Dimensions, plus being enabled to travel through all of them (as long as he accepts the laws and traditions of each of course). An example for such a Bridge is Katsumi Hatake, with her Soulaetherial being Flamewolf, whose Symbiosis occured right after her birth. When the Bridge dies before the Soulaetherial the Symbiosis ends - the bound breaks, seperating the Aetherial from the human right before his death. Usually, as the Aetherial spends most of the humans lifetime with him (which can expand to a few hundred years), the Aetherial is mentally unable to live under these circumstances, as another Symbiosis is not possible and the being starts to become lonely, and commits suicide. It is rarely seen that a Soulaetherial lives any longer than three or four weeks, but if the being decides to keep living it often isolates itself, not having any contact with any other being, most likely unable to accept the death of their Bridge for real. No matter what fate the Soulaetherial chooses, it will be a sad one. In case the Soulaetherial dies before the Bridge it can decide whether it wants the Bridge to forget everything about the aetherial world, converting it back to an ordinary human, or if it let his soul energy merge with the body of the Bridge. When last occurs the Bridge automatically becomes a Halfblood, which kind depends on the race of the Soulaetherial, gains free control of all of the Soulaetherials powers and often, not always, their body immensely changes, becoming closer to the original look of the Soulaetherial. A case where the looks of the body changed, explainable due the huge amount of shapeshifts the original body went through, is Andy Summer, after his Soulaetherial Rubist sacrificed himself in Vacation. Another case, where the change of body did not occur, is the one of Lady Reeva Kavala. Races Non-Aetherial Humans, also often called Non-Aetherials (including Bridges), as they have no direct connection to the Aetherium, are the most common race on Earth, the only known inhabitable planet in the Rip. Many of them do not know about the Aetherium, although Aetherials often shapeshift to live among them. To protect the Dimensions from the curiousity of humans, as they originate from the beings which were trapped in the Rip after the First Dimensional War, first sealed by the Pact, later on it became common sense, to not tell any human about magic, unless the situation is an emergency or the human individual finds it out on his own. Involving any human into the manners of magic without an urgency is a crime and solutes in death penalty for the Aetherial as well as all humans which heard about it - for the greater good. Aetherial Heaven : See also: '''Heaven' Angels '''Angels' inhabitate most of Heaven. They possess powers which are considered as holy by Non-Aetherials, as their magic is often of supportitive nature, with their souls being the closest to the pure will of Order. An Angel looks usually close to a human, except the fact that each of them has two parallel marks on their back, which look similar to scars. Each mark contains 1-4 wings, the amount of wings equal on both sides. However, there are known individuals (both Fullblood and Halfblood) which look nowhere close to a human, still are considered Angels as their will is the same. All Angels (except outlawed ones) are religious, living by the rules of an altered version of the Rosenkranz, the prototype of every Bible, where Order, as well as the ancient rules, are praised the most, while picturing Hell as source of all evil and almost completely ignoring the importance of the Spirit World. Every Non-Aetherial who lived by any type of Bible, free of sin, as all of them contain the essence of the altered Rosenkranz, is provided with a very own Paradise in his afterlife, as well as eternal protection from the 'evil' forces. As they insist strongly on their traditions a strong hierarchy is found basically everywhere; obedience as well as loyality towards the Lord and those of higher ranks needed as well as wanted. Lord : Not to be confused with '''Gods' The '''Lord' is the concept of the altered version of the Rosenkranz in which the strongest and wisest Angel becomes the leader of Heaven after the old one passed away. It is believed that, once an Angel becomes a Lord, he is granted omniscience and omnipotence, thus making him equal to a greater God; a believe which is neither proven nor unverified, as his powers indeed are great, yet there is no possibility to prove infinitive power. The Lord is the most respected (and feared) of all members of the angelic society, as he possesses all powers until his very end, which is why every Lord is carefully chosen, an action which may even take decades. The current Lord is Deus, an individual who especially hates Bastards. Spirit World